Significa Señor de las Moscas
by Andarrio
Summary: [one-shot] Beelzemon sabe del diabólico origen de su nombre y a quién se lo debe. Eso no le disgusta demasiado, cabe reconocer. Pero su significado no era el que él esperaba.


**Significa Señor de las Moscas**

Poco grata fue la sorpresa de Beelzemon cuando supo del significado de su nombre.

Hasta donde él sabía, le fue otorgado en honor a una deidad maligna de la mitología judeo-cristiana, nada más ni nada menos que Belcebú, el Príncipe de los Demonios. No demasiado perverso para su gusto, sí para el resto de personas que se santiguaban aterrorizadas al escucharlo. Después de todo, su aspecto tampoco ayudaba a serenar los ánimos, a pesar de que él creía que no se parecía en nada al que venía en las pinturas de algunos cuadros, donde el amo del Infierno era retratado como un ser amenazante de apariencia semi-humana, altura colosal, coronado con una cinta de fuego sobre unos enormes cuernos, afilados colmillos en las fauces, piel muy oscura y monstruosas alas de murciélago en la espalda... Bueno, algo _sí_ que se parecía debía admitir. Y sí o sí, enseguida llegaban las comparativas con el original por parte de los más supersticiosos.

Pero no le importaba; tras toda una vida sintiéndose pequeño e insignificante, Belcebú por fin le hacía honor; un nombre que no le dejaba ser subestimado y se escuchaba poderoso, tal y como debía ser él. Y le gustaba que le temieran, que se le respetara. Esperaba, por lo tanto, que tal título aguardara un importante sentido digno a su extraordinaria magnificencia.

Pasó la página del libro que portaba.

¿Belcebú, el Gran Señor?

¿Belcebú, el Ángel Negro?

O también podía ser Belcebú, Rey de la Condena Sangrienta.

No. Nada de eso.

—Belcebú..., ¡Señor de las Moscas! —exclamó decepcionado.

Oh, pobre Beelzemon; él que creía ser el más guay de todo el equipo. Digimon ingenuo. Se había dejado embriagar por expectativas muy altas para darse de bruces con una broma de la realidad.

Avergonzado, procedió a seguir leyendo del viejo libro, desesperado por conocer a qué venía tan deshonroso apodo.

—«Su nombre, de origen filisteo, significa Señor de las Moscas» —leyó—, «debido al número de tales insectos que se agrupan alrededor de cualquier imagen suya, bañada en sangre de sacrificios».

Maldito el día en el que se empeñó en aprender a leer. Era mucho mejor vivir sin saber aquello.

No, aquella información debía ser errónea. Mejor buscar otro escrito de fuentes más fiables que acabaran con aquella farsa. En aquella biblioteca no tardó mucho en hacerse con otro libro que hablara de la demonología. Y todos decían lo mismo.

—«La carne de sus sacrificios se dejaba pudrir y grandes nubes de moscas se aglomerasen dentro de sus templos».

Un último intento desesperado y recurrió a las gastadas páginas de una vieja copia del Dictionnaire Infernal... y ahí estaba de nuevo: El Señor de las Moscas. Y esta vez, para el colmo de los colmos, retratado, ya no como el demonio colosal con alas de murciélago, sino como una repugnante mosca gigante, con la marca de la muerte en forma de la típica calavera con las dos tibias —¿quién no conoce la «Jolly roger» o «bandera pirata»?—, dibujada en cada ala del insecto, que lo hacía ver aún más ridículo.

—«Esta es la verdadera forma de Belcebú, Señor de las Moscas».

Un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, inquietándolo: ¿y si hubiera hipotéticamente algún estado de digievolución superior al actual que le hiciera cambiar hasta parecerse a _eso_, haciéndole, por lo tanto, involuntario honor a la aberración de Jacques Collin de Plancy?

—¡Suficiente! —Beelzemon frunce el ceño y niega varias veces con la cabeza antes de cerrar de golpe el libro de cubiertas pardas.

Beelzemon tiene los brazos tan largos que en lugar de apoyar una de sus garras en su cintura lo hace sobre el lado de su muslo, en clara señal de disgusto. Se rasca y se remueve nerviosamente el pelo con la otra mano mientras reflexiona sin resignarse.

De pronto, el hecho de que Ai y Makoto le siguieran llamando Impmon, incluso cuando era Beelzemon, ya no le parecía tan grave como antes. Podía ser mucho peor que recordarle constantemente que, a pesar de todo, le seguían viendo como un diablillo pequeño y travieso. No debía dejar que los demás se enteraran de aquello o encontrarían una nueva forma con la que burlarse de él —especialmente Terriermon—. Y Dios sabía bien que en lo referente a sesiones de risa ajena ya estaba servido de sobra; no quería nuevas raciones, no, gracias. Por ello, debía conservar a toda costa el respeto que su forma en etapa Mega le daba, con o sin el maldito nombre.

—Bueno, Señor de las Moscas no está del todo mal —dijo intentando auto convencerse—. Las Moscas son increíbles. Pueden estar paradas arriba en el techo, sin caerse, y ni siquiera sé cómo lo hacen.

Después de todo no era propio de él compadecerse de sí mismo. Al menos no por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Me sorprende haber escrito algo que surgió por una idea tan tonta y simple como esta. Pero no pude evitar pensar qué pasaría si Beelzemon se tomara un momento para analizar su nombre y su significado y al momento ya estaba en ello, tecleando sin parar, y recordando la famosa novela de William Golding (los que la conozcan, probablemente habrán asociado automáticamente el título de mi fic a ella). Casi estaba por extender más la trama y que él acabara por descubrir que originalmente el nombre de "Señor de las Moscas" fue, no sólo un apodo despectivo hacia el dios Baal, sino una traducción incorrecta de "Señor de la Gran Morada" o "Señor del Abismo", versión que a Beelzemon seguramente le hubiera gustado mucho más. Pero ésta es la típica historia que queda mucho si no se alarga demasiado y a veces mi instinto cruel hacia personajes ficticios predomina sin remedio.

Espero que la hayan disfrutado.


End file.
